Absense Makes the Blood Lust Stronger
by WorldofPureImagination87
Summary: Bill senses her, and rushes to her aid. But he doesn't find her in trouble. What he does find is much more enticing. There is a part 2 on its way!


**This is my first EVER fan fic. Always wanted to give it a try and finally plucked up the courage to do so, so please bear with me! This is supposed to be set after Bill and Sookie broke up when he almost drained her in "Hitting the Ground". Always love a good fan fic full of sex/smut so this is my attempt at my own ;)**

**By the way, I am totally a Bill Compton fan! I do love Eric too but Bill is and always will be my favourite Vampire! **

* * *

Bill stared at the flames dancing within the fireplace. It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks since he had talked to her... touched her... tasted her. She was angry at him for the lies, the deception. Bill understood the anger, yet could not deny how he felt about her. But it was better to leave her alone, give her some time until she was ready.

Then he felt it...

A strange feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't the first time he had felt it, it had happened on many occasions. Bill shut his eyes and honed in on his senses. It was her... he sensed her pulse racing, her breathing ragged. Was she in trouble?

"BILL!"

Bill opened his eyes upon hearing her shout his name. Using his vampire speed to his advantage, Bill raced out the door straight over to her house, straight up the stairs and straight into her room. Bill stopped dead in his tracks, beside her bed, eyes widening.

There she was. Lying on her back draped across her bed wearing a short cream silk negligee, with matching silk panties, eyes fixed firmly shut. She was squirming, one hand slipped down inside her underwear, the other gripping onto the bed sheet as she shouted his name. Hearing the door burst open, Sookie sharply sat up, pulling her duvet over herself to cover up.

"My god Bill, don't you knock!?"

Bill turned his back to her, not wanting to make eye contact with her. He was finding it difficult to ignore the stiffening in his pants from seeing her writhing on the bed. It was obvious that she was thinking of him. Bill swallowed hard.

"I... I thought you were in danger. I could... sense you."

Bill paused. Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"Sense me? Bill, did you know what I was doing?"

Bill hesitated. Even if he didn't catch her in the act, he would have been able to tell exactly what she was doing. He could smell the scent in the room, the wetness between her legs, and the increase in room temperature. Bill stared at the floor.

"I... I heard you call my name..."

Sookie buried her face in her hands realising that Bill was fully aware she was fantasising about him. No matter how angry she was with him, she couldn't help it. She couldn't fight the way he made her feel, the amazing experiences they had shared in this room. He just made her feel so good. During the silence, Bill couldn't get the imagery of her masturbating on the bed out of his mind. He was painfully hard in his trousers. He wanted her.

Sookie didn't know what to say. She climbed out from under the covers, walked over to the door and held it wider open, turning to look at Bill, indicating that it was time for him to leave.

Bill finally raised his head to look at her face. Sookie's gaze was distracted as she glanced down at his pants, noticing he had a full grown erection, and her eyes traced back up his body until she met his eyes again. Bill did the same to her, he looked her from head to toe and back again, taking in every little curve of her body. Bills eyes met hers again, and stayed fixed. It was Sookie's turn to swallow hard. She recognised that look, the look of want, need, desire. Bill was devouring her with his eyes. Before she could speak another word or move another muscle, Bill was suddenly standing within inches of her, staring down at her. Bill could sense Sookie's heart starting to quicken again as he loomed over her. That's when he said it...

"Sookie..."

Sookie's legs almost went weak beneath her. She felt a pulsating in her groin as her nipple peaked, turning hard beneath her silk top. She wanted him.

Bill raised his hand, placing it on the door behind Sookie, never breaking eye contact with her. He took a step forward, making Sookie mirror him by taking a step back as he pushed the door shut. Bill could feel the heat emanating from Sookie, her body responding to him. Sookie didn't want to give in to him, but she felt the restraint leave her body as Bill leaned ever so slightly closer to her. Sookie pushed her head forward, capturing Bills lips on hers. Bill reciprocated. It only lasted mere seconds until Sookie put her hands on Bills chest and pushed him back whilst pulling her head backwards, breaking the kiss. Sookie wanted to resist. She looked Bill in his eyes again.

Bill couldn't bare the anticipation. He was going to have her, right here. Right now.

"Bill, we can't pr..."

Sookie was cut short as Bill grabbed her wrists from his chest and thrust forward, crushing his lips against hers which such force that Sookie had to take a couple of steps back, closing the gap between herself and the door behind her. Bill pinned her hands above her head on the door, and used his tongue to probe at her lips, wanting Sookie to allow him entrance. Sookie's body took over her mind, parting her lips, allowing his tongue to meet hers as he kissed her frantically. Lust took over him as Bill drove his body up against hers. The bulge in his trousers rubbed against her silk panties, creating friction against Sookie's sweet spot, and she moaned into his mouth. Bill continued to grind his hips into her as their tongues twirled around each others. Bill released Sookie's wrists and ran them down her hips, cupping her pert bottom and lifted her right off her feet. Sookie instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around him as her hands fell around his neck, one hand resting on his shoulder and the other gripping his hair tightly. Bill relentlessly rammed his crotch into hers. The way Sookie responded by groaning made him grind against her harder. Sookie pulled away from his lips and tilted her head back against the door exposing her neck to Bill.

Bills fangs instantly popped out. It had been so long since he had sunk them into her, but instead of biting her Bill dipped his head down, running his tongue over her erect nipped, over the silk material. He wanted to wait, to make her wait. Sookie started to whimper, pulling Bills head and shoulders tighter against her, the friction on her clitoris was making her eyes roll back as her pleasure heightened. Bill buried his head in her neck as she held tightly onto him. Barely able to speak, Sookie managed to moan a couple of words.

"Don't stop..."

Sookie felt like her body was burning with desire. Bill had barely touched her, and he was going to make her orgasm just by dry humping her. She was expecting to feel a short sharp but pleasurable pain in her neck, but it didn't come. Sookie started to pant, as her pussy started to clench and throb beneath her panties. Bill could smell her arousal, his eyes turning darker with his own, and a low growl came from the back of his throat. He was aching to be inside her but wanted to make the evening one she would not forget.

Bill felt Sookie's thigh muscles tighten around his back, and her arms stiffen as the friction finally sent her over the edge and she moaned out loud, orgasmic waves of pleasure flowing from her centre up to her head and back down again. Bill stilled, letting Sookie experience every wave until her muscles relaxed again. Sookie tipped her head back down to look at Bill, breathing rapidly. Bill retracted his fangs, but his eyes were still filled with longing. Sookie felt his erection quiver inside his trousers. Bills lips curled up on one side, into a smirk. He was not finished with her...

* * *

**So there we go! Would love it if I could get some comments/thoughts from readers. Was intended to be a one shot, but I may continue into some more sexy goodness!**


End file.
